Geo and The Secret Friend
Geo: oh hi Umi friend! I actully like sneaking out at night and checking on Umi city. Geo: do you try to sneak out during night? Geo: good! You should get your rest Geo: no troublemakers, no problems, nothing wrong, I guess my work here is don-(sees somone butifauil)�� Geo: all of a sudden I have this undiscrible feeling in my heart, almost as if its been peirced, but by what such thing? Geo: maybe ill find out tommorow�� (the next morning) Geo: (wakes up with a unsaual smile) (al of team umizoomi wakes up) Geo: umizoomi! it is dawn! Milli: geo your acting maybe slightly weird today. also, your the most tired one in the morning. Geo: i dont know why, i just have this great feeling! Bot: (whisperng to milli) did you notice the smile too? Geo: I wonder whatss going on outside Bot: sizzling cicrcuts! Itss snowing! (later when all of team umizoomi gets some jackets) Bot: geo? Arentt you gonna get a fur cowr Geo: well I have this new Lo-uhhhmmm Geo: (thinking) think geo think.... I got it! Geo: luheather jacket! Yeah! I got thiss new leather jacket! �� Bot: well arentt you gonna get it? geo: oh right! Let me go get it.. In.. Um... My room! (Goes in his room) Geo: I dont havee a leather jacket! Imm gnnaa have to make one with my shape belt (3 min later) bot: geo? It Dosent take that long to put on a jacket Geo: (opens the door) done! Milli: imm getting a little sipicous Here.... Geo: (thinkngg) oh no! Gotta stall them any way I can! Geo: (faking) a-a-choo! Bot: are you ok geo? Geo: imm sure illl do fine. Geo: (thinking) hehe it worked Geo: (thinking) this is a girl I wanna attract... Hmm... Girls like flowers! Imm gonna go to the florist! (when he got there) Geo: im here! Whatss this? A sign(reads it) Closed due to cold tempertures Geo: I shouldve expectedd that Geo: (thinking) Girls also like perfume! Maybe I could give some to the person I secretly love (when he got there) Geo: another sign? (Reads) closed, it is Sunday. Geo: (angrily) ahh! Theress nothing I could do today and I cannot think of anything else! geo: imm just gnnaa go back home. (when he gets home) (the waerr sprinkler is on for some reason and then he gets sprayed then the water freezes into ice) (then it turns oit that it happened to geo in front of his secret girlfriend) The Crush: (laughs) Bot: sorry about that geo Geo:' (gets so angry that the ice around him melts)�� Bot: you seem angrier then usual geo Geo: (slams the entrance door so hard that 1/3 of mills drawing collection is scattered across the roon) Milli: geo you seem very angry Geo: (grunting) I dont wanna talk about it! (Slams door) Bot: man hes angry, but I just do not know why Milli: wait I think I know what it is. I think I do. Milli: either geo has had a bad day, a personal loss, or in love because I used have a boy friend and his behavior before I met him was kind like geos today. Bot: wait say the 3rd one again Milli: if geos found a girlfriend Bot: (laughing)�� Bot: 'mill your crack me up Milli: no I mean it. And you dontt have a crack (evuantially tommorow) Milli: (yawns) (then wakes up) Milli: geos not in good shape today (it turns out geos anger turned into body heat and he became terribly dehydrated) Bot: itss real hot today! 100 degrees! milli: Bot! Geo has a terrible fever! Bot: what temperture? Milli: 101 degrees Bot: thatss hotter then outside! Geo: A-Choo! (while asleep) Milli: and the blood pressure is well above normal. Geo: (dreaming tatt bot has become the boyfriend of geos new girlfriend) Geo: (waking up) bot... Whydd you do that to me?!?!?!?!����������(uses up to much oxygen and faints) Mill: geos heart rate increased drammatticly for 8 seconds. (3 days later when he finally gotbetterr) Geo: (thinking) and my mission continies! Huh... What else do girls still like thT is today acessable? Geo:(thinking) of course! Jewelry!... But is therr such a price that has enough value to be affordable yet aceptable by women? Maybe some good luck charms Geo: i havent been able to rustt my current luck, so illl change it. Geo: Bot? Do you have a 3 loaf clover, a horseshoe, and any other lucky charms? Bot: I have all of those, and a glass shards. Geo: why do you have glass shards. Bot: I assume that if breaking a mirrior is badluckk,then fixing one is good luck. Geo: ok Bot: wait! Take these bandages just in case you get cut. (more coming soon)